


Secret Santa

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Leo opens his present from Secret Santa.





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to Tumblr on December 24, 2013.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: This little piece is dedicated to Sakura, my best tumblr friend. She puts up with a lot from me and I’m really grateful to have her around, so I decided to write her a little Leo fic for Christmas. Merry Christmas!!
> 
> 12/9/2018 Note: This fic was based off a fandom joke that I'm not even sure if people remember anymore...

Leo turned the small package in his hand over and over. It was wrapped in decorative Christmas paper with cute cartoon reindeer playing competitive board games and funny little phrases. He probably looked like an idiot just standing there in front of his mailbox turning over that silly little package, but he didn’t really care. There was a letter wedged in the back of the box that he’d missed the first time he looked in, having been too distracted by the little package. He reached in and pulled it out. Scrolled across the front of the envelope was Leo’s name in familiar hand writing, but no return address information.

He slammed his mailbox shut with a sigh and turned around to climb the stairs to his apartment. This must be his gift from the Secret Santa that his friend group had decided to do instead of meeting up. Who else would put something like that in his mailbox on Christmas? Half his friends had lovers, one went home to fend off his sister’s lover and the other was getting dragged out on a group date. Leo was going to enjoy a nice evening alone, away from all the excitement. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy Christmas, but he wasn’t Christian and he didn’t have a lover. It was a lonely holiday for singles and he’d just rather spend it alone listening to music.

Once inside his apartment, he tossed the letter and the package on the table and walked over to his fridge. He needed some hot chocolate to get himself in the mood. Pulling out the milk and a mug, he readied the milk for the microwave. Once warmed, he poured dark, bitter powdered chocolate in the cup and stirred while reaching for his bag of mini marshmallows. He placed a handful on the cocoa, stared at it for a moment then added another handful. There was never such a thing as too much marshmallows.

He sat down at the table with his cocoa and took a sip. The chocolate burned his tongue, but the richness of the chocolate mixing with the melting marshmallows was completely worth it. After swallowing, he placed his mug down and reached for the package. He turned it over and over again. Just who was it from? It could have been any of them, given the wrapping paper. They all had weird senses of humor.

Careful not to rip the paper, Leo pealed back the tape sealing the present closed. The wrapping revealed a white paperboard box. Not caring as much for the box as he did the paper, Leo pulled it open. _“How to Multiply for Dumbies”_.

Han SangHyuk…

Leo felt his face heating up, and even though he was alone, he couldn’t stop his hands from reaching up to cover his face as he bent over the table. Just because he’d slipped once… The younger man just wouldn’t let him live it down, even after almost a year. He was going to kill Hyuk when he saw him next. He suddenly remembered the letter and reached for it. He tore the envelope open, not caring at all for the safety of the letter. When he opened it “We wish you a Merry Christmas” started playing in an annoying pitch.

“ _Hyung, study hard! \\(^o^)/”_ was written on the inside under a standard Christmas greeting.

Yes, Hyuk was going to die when Leo saw him next. He hoped dearly that Hyuk’s Secret Santa gave him a lump of coal because the amount of sass that boy gave the others was unnecessary.


End file.
